Rule Breaking
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: NOT MY CHARACTERS.   Hermione gets more than she bargained for this time. Winding Draco up will certainly have different benefits to her from now on...    Follow me on Twitter. @MioneJGranger7


Rule Breaking.

Recently Hermione was left wondering why the school's 'Royal' pain in the arse, Draco Malfoy, had been so... accepting when he saw her, why he didn't push her out the way to get to class – even when there was little room to pass by... he hadn't made her life at school a little bit more of a challenge for a while or thrown tiny parchment clusters into the back of her hair in potions, he hadn't even commented on the size of her hair at breakfast the other morning... she couldn't help but think about how out of character he was with her, yet he kept up the relentless campaign with Ronald and Harry...

Wandering through the corridor in no particular hurry to get to potions, her mind was so clouded with questions that she failed to see the platinum blonde boy heading straight for his with his minions/morons – Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.  
>"Move it Mudb-" Just as Blaise Zabini was about to push her against several first years, D raco cleared his throat, causing the 6 foot Slytherin to stop in his tracks,<br>"Excuse me?" She growled, frowning deeply and her lips parted, turned down at the corners.  
>"You heard him, move." hissed Goyle who was obnoxiously eating with his mouth wide open. Her eyes darted to Draco, who looked rather uninterested – avoiding all eye contact, studying his shoes silently,<br>"And who do you think you are, to order me out your way?" She demanded in a stern tone, her hands lowered to rest on her hips in a defensive manner. The three boys laughed before Draco stepped in,  
>"I think someone needs to teach Granger here, where her place here is – don't you boys?" He smirked wickedly at her, his hand hovering over the waist line where his wand was holstered, Hermione took a few steps back, reaching for her wand too, she could hear the laughter and the boys egging on Draco, cooing at her reaction,<br>"You're all pathetic" Her voice was forcing a stern tone yet her body language suggested she was nervous and on edge; he stepped closer, wearing a toothy smirk,  
>"Well, that certainly wasn't very polite, now was it Granger..." he practically whispered, his face inches from hers, her heart skipped several beats – whether it was due to intimidation or the fact he was so close to her that she could feel his breath, she couldn't tell. Swallowing hard, she bit her lip and forced her gaze to a cocky looking Zabini then back at Draco as he wrinkled his nose,<br>"Run along boys, leave this to me." He laughed devilishly; Hermione flinched as he rapidly brought his hand up to slick his hair back at the sides. The boys obediently turned back down the corridor, laughing as they went down, Blaise obviously assuming control of the two idiots. Her attention was returned to Draco as he stepped even closer to her, she could feel her cheeks burning up. She tried to back up a few more steps but she could feel the wall pressing against the back of her shoes, her calves' inches from the rough stone. He just stared down at her, studying her eyes and faint freckles,  
>"Well?" She quirked a brow, unimpressed by his need to immerse himself in her personal space,<br>"Well, what Granger? Uncomfortable are you?" he smirked again but this one was different, it was almost apologetic. She was left speechless as he stepped even closer, his hands lingering by her sides as if to hold her between him and the wall, she frowned and looked him up and down, becoming increasingly more confused,  
>"Like what you see there, Granger?" He laughed, pressing both palms of his hands against the wall either side of her, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he bowed his head so it was inches from hers and the front of his legs pressing against hers, she tried to move slightly, but there was no way that was going to happen, she wasn't, however – overly concerned, she seemed mildly excited and possibly interested as he played this game with her.<br>"Depends..." Her gaze met his as she let a flirtatious smile cross her face. His eyes lit up, realising she was playing the same game as him,  
>"Hmm, well, who would have thought Goody-two-shoes Granger would know how to play a game such as this." He winked, tilting his head slightly, breathing on her neck causing her to shiver slightly, delighting him,<br>"I'm certain I have no idea what you are insinuation, Malfoy" she smirked, tilting her head back against the wall slowly as his lips got closer to her flesh. He chuckled to himself, stepping back, releasing her. She calmed herself enough to regain her typical mannerisms,  
>"Not that I was interested in the first place, I couldn't lower my standards <em>that<em> much." She smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear as he watched her, she could sense his tension building as she teased him,  
>"You think you are too good for me, is that it?" He cocked his head to the side, his voice lower and slower than before, she blushed as she was unsure of what to say, she had read about situations like this but never experienced one first hand,<br>"Oh, I know I am..." she remarked playfully, rolling her eyes, he scoffed and stepped closer again, reaching for her arm,  
>"And what makes you think you can get better than me? A pureblooded Slytherin..." He grinned, building his own ego as she watched him, studying his striking features, biting on the inside of her lip,<br>"Well... someone who is capable of compassion could be a start" she laughed gently, not removing her gaze from his face, hands resting on her hips; he smirked,  
>"Compassion? What's the fun in that?" His posture changed as he took a stride forward, pushing her back against the wall once more, one hand by her head and another hovering by the nape of her neck. She could feel goosebumps travel up her spine as his light fingertips traced the dent in her neck, sucking lightly on her bottom lip so as not to say or do anything irrational, he could sense how this made her mood change,<br>"Like that, do you Granger?" He whispered, his bottom lip brushing over her ear lobe, causing her to exhale sharply in surprise. Once again he took this as a sign to tease her even more, his moving hand trailed over her shoulder and down her arm, wrapping his hand around her wrist, pulling her hand to his waist, sending a jolt of excitement through her. She knew everything about this was against what she believed, but she couldn't help herself, at first she tried to fight him off, pulling her arm back but he stepped closer wearing a large grin,  
>"Let go of me..." she wasn't sure if she was serious, this was all turning to her advantage here, he used to make her skin crawl with repulsion but something had changed, something she had overlooked was now stood right in front of her,<br>"Stop fighting something you know will be fun, Granger." He whispered against her neck, his lips teasingly dancing over the skin, but this time with a slight hint of softness and compassion,  
>"Let me go or I will scre-" but she was silenced by his rough lips against hers, the kiss was so powerful it ended up forcing her head back; he released his hold on her wrist and brought his hand up to entwine in her hair, Hermione, needing little to no encouragement, kissed back leaving her hand on his waist, clenching her hand around the fabric of his jumper. She parted her lips very slightly as his tongue traces her top lip flirtatiously, he pressed his chest against hers as she instinctively bit his bottom lip gently. His fingertips brushing against her scalp gently as she brought her free arm up to rest on the one against the wall. The two were caught up in their own moment, ignoring the glances and comments being spat at them by passing students. Pulling Back, Malfoy had a massive smile on his face, no hidden meaning, just pure delight as he looked on the flustered face,<br>"See, breaking rules can be fun..." he returned with a gentle peck on her lips, she stood, momentarily confused but enthralled at the same time,  
>"Best not tell anyone about this... we wouldn't want a dent in your reputation would we?" She joked, straightening herself up. He winked at her and laughed slightly, relaxed and a lot more freely,<br>"Well, that and it's a lot more fun when you know you shouldn't be doing it..."


End file.
